Triplets
by diamond004
Summary: The lives of four individuals will change drastically. Their names are... Severitus with a big twist!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter™. It is all J.K.Rowling's.

A/N- This is my first fanfiction ever, but I would appreciate if you would review like it was my 50th, or whatever. Thank you. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR WORDS WILL MAKE MY DAY!!!

Albus Dumbledore looked around his office, sighing. He was starting to get worried. Many of the artifacts that Harry Potter had broken were still absent from their previous position, but that wasn't what he was worried about. His gaze landed of Fawkes, the phoenix. Immediately, Dumbledore felt the tug in his brain that meant that Fawkes wanted to talk. He let the phoenix in.

'Albus, you know that you have to tell them sooner or later.'-F

'Yes, I know. Still, it's really hard to have betrayed all these people's trust all these years.'-AD

'I don't recall you thinking that 16 years ago.'-F

'Oh, shut it.'-AD

'You're going to have to tell Allyson, Thomas, Lucius, and Severus the truth soon.'-F

'I KNOW, Fawkes. I think that I'll call Severus now.'-AD

'You do that.'-F.

With that, the conversation was cut off.

Albus picked up a pinch of Floo Powder. He tossed it into the fireplace, simultaneously calling out, "Severus Snape!"

Severus stepped out of the fireplace with a disgruntled expression. He had been in the middle of packing to go home, but Albus HAD to call him when he was in the middle of packing his socks. Sock-folding, as Albus constantly reminded him, was a very precise art.

"Severus." Said Albus. "I do not see any reason to remind you of my daughter, Kendra?"

Severus paled. Kendra. He hadn't thought about her in years. He would have thought of her everyday, but stupid Occlumency stopped him from doing so. He had loved Kendra, but then the stupid Death Eaters had taken her life, and forced him to give up his children, the triplets. Oh, how things would be different if they had been with him....

'Moving,' thought Hermione, sighing. 'I hate it!! I don't even know where we're moving to! Why won't mum or dad tell me?!?'

The first week of summer, Hermione's parents had told her that they were moving. Where, however, was a mystery to the poor 16-year-old.

"Hermione! Come here, please!" called Mrs. Danielle Granger.

"What?" snapped Hermione as she went down the stairs. "What else have you got to tell me now? Have I been adopted, or something??" asked Hermione, sarcastically. Her mum and dad didn't say a word, but their glances to each other said it all.

"Oh, no, I was." murmured Hermione. "Who am I really? Who brought me? Why didn't you try to tell me for the past SIXTEEN YEARS?!?!?!?!?!? Why?" she had started out calmly, but then lost her temper. She ended up crying.

Stu Granger looked at his daughter. Well, a daughter in everything but blood. "Hermione, you will always be our little girl. As for who brought you here, he was very secretive. However, we got out the fact that he was your father. Your.....blood father. He didn't want to give you or the two others away. We could see that it was breaking his heart to give you up, but he seemed to think that it was the best thing for everyone's safety. Your safety, his safety, and your two brothers' safety. All we got out of him were his initials: SS. Then he left." Danielle butt into the conversation. "Honey, we tried to tell you. But you were always busy. You were at school, reading, or at camp. We couldn't find time to tell you, though we tried our hardest. And as the years went by, it got harder and harder to gather up the courage to tell you. Now, however, you are starting to look less like us and more like him. We thought that you deserved an explanation."

Hermione's brain was hard at work. "Did he look magic or muggle?" she asked slowly, satisfied with her parent's answer..... for now.

Danielle looked relieved. "Oh, he was most definitely a wizard. He had the robes, the wand, the whole enchilada. One of the boys he was carrying had bright green eyes. The other had silver, but they're probably blue right now. You had the most beautiful violet eyes, but they're probably dark blue right now. All of you had black hair. Then the man said a word on you and the silver-eyed one. It was something like......... 'Glamorie'. Something like that. You suddenly looked like you and the boy's hair turned platinum blond. I don't know if this helps at all to identify these people, but I certainly hope so."

Hermione's brain froze and one thought kept repeating itself: 'my brothers are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. My father is Severus Snape. What the---? I have to call

someone.... I know! I'll call Harry and tell him!'

Harry Potter was currently asleep in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursley's had seen no reason to keep him filling up unnecessary space, such as precious Dudley's second bedroom. Probably a mix of him being a 'freak' and Dudley's threat to beat his parents senseless had driven Petunia and Vernon to make this decision.

Aunt Petunia knocked on the door softly, and whimpered, "Boy? Can you come make breakfast, please?" She seemed to have lost her nerve when her son threatened her.

"Sure, Aunt Petunia" replied Harry, in a monotone. Everything was said in a monotone, and with a sad face on. Harry numbly crawled out of his cupboard went into the kitchen.

He made eggs, toast, sausage, and baked a chocolate cake. That was Dudley's favorite breakfast, and maybe if he pleased the fat pig, he wouldn't get hit.

The phone rang. "Boy! Answer that!!!" shouted the Master of the Household (Dudley). Harry obeyed, with a quiet, "Hello? Dursley residence," into the receiver.

"HARRY!! Thank God you picked up!"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Harry, its Hermione!"

"Mione, what are you doing, calling here?"

"Harry, you're the only one I can trust with this information. I'm adopted."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

Dudley leaned over and kicked Harry in the shins. "Who is it, freak? Is it a girl? Give me the phone!"

Harry leaned away from his cousin to hear Hermione better. She was saying, "Yeah, I know, but that's not all. You were, too. So was Malfoy. And do you know what the best little tidbit is? We're siblings. And what's worse, Professor Snape is our dad. Oh, no, I just realized. Snape's my dad. Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.........."

"Oh my God is right, Hermione. Owl me, I'll send Hedwig. I have to go. Ow! Sir, please don't kick me again! I'll send Hedwig to you in a minute. Bye! Ow!"

"Ow?" Hermione said, hanging up the phone.

As planned, Hedwig soared through Hermione's window. "Hedwig!" Hermione squealed, as she ran to pat the bird, and untie the message that was around the bird's leg. The letter read:

**Dear Hermione,**

**I don't think the knowledge that you gave me has quite sunken in yet. I wonder who mum is (was?)? Got to go, 'sir' is calling for me. Bye-**

**Harry**

**p.s.- Put the enclosed necklace on. Yours is the one with the amethyst on it. Try thinking....... Well, just try it.**

**Harry**

'Huh!' thought Hermione. 'He has a point. Who is our mum? Also, who is this 'sir'? I'll trust Harry', and put on the necklace. She stood there for a minute, just waiting for something to happen. She finally made to take it off, feeling stupid for expecting anything to happen.

'Wait! Hermione, don't take off the necklace!!'-HP

'Harry? What are you doing inside my head?'-HG

'Yes! You figured it was me! Thank you! Though I was having my doubts that you would think while wearing it.'-HP

'What is this thing?'-HG

'Wow, you're slipping, Mione. It's called a necklace; girls usually wear them. Oh, yeah, send the other one to "Brother Dearest".'-HP

'All right. Hey, Harry, what're you doing right now?'-HG

'Who, me? I'm.... um....... doing homework?'-HP

'We didn't get any homework because of the OWL's. Shame, really.'-HG

'Uh, relaxing?'-HP

'You don't sound relaxed.'-HG

'OK, fine! I'm shining 'sir's shoes.'-HP

'Who's 'sir'?'-HG

'Dudley' Harry sounded resigned to the fate of telling Hermione of the Dursley's. 'I just finished shining all 122 pairs of shoes, and I was going to make lunch, but now I'm in the process of being dragged to my cupboard.'-HP

'Your.......cupboard?'-HG

'It's my room. Are you satisfied? '-HP

'Yes. But how come your room is a cupboard?'-HG

'Geez, 'Mione! You're really curious, aren't you?' Harry got no response. 'Well, I did have a room, but then 'sir' kicked me out. Gosh, it's dark in here.'-HP

'Oh, Harry, I'm sorry! Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?'-H

'No one would have cared about the home life of the Boy-Who-Lived. All I'm good for is to defeat Voldemort and to be the Dursley's slave. Why should I tell anyone? Dumbledore would still keep me there, and I doubt he cared during the 11 constant years that I was locked in here, or second year when Uncle Vernon put bars on my window. All I'm good for is to be his pawn to defeat Voldemort.'-HP

'Oh, Harry! You know that's not true!'-HG

'No, I know for a fact that it is true. Oh, no, 'sir' is calling.'-HP

'Yeah, and I have to go anyways. I'll talk to you later.'-HG

"Wow, that's cool!" said Hermione as she picked up her quill and started a letter to Draco Malfoy.

­­

Draco Malfoy looked at the snowy owl in surprise. That was Potter's owl, Helga, or something like that. What did Potter have to say to _him????_

**Dear Draco Malfoy,**

**This is Hermione Granger-**

'All right that cleared that up', thought Draco. 'Why is the mudblood writing to me??

**Let me explain why I'm writing to you.**

'How convenient', thought Draco, sarcastically.

**I – well, just put on the enclosed necklace. It'll be quicker. **

**Hope to see you soon!**

**Hermione Granger**

'What does she mean, it'll be quicker? What'll be quicker? Let's just forget the fact that she's a mudblood, and trust her for one minute. Probably the worst thing that'll happen will be that it's a portkey, and I'll get transferred to either the Dark Lord, or Dumbledore. Let's put on the stupid necklace.'

Draco put the jewelry on. He thought, 'OK, I put on the necklace. What's that got to do with why the mudblood wrote to me?'-DM

'Oh, that's nice!' said a sarcastic male voice, coming from seemingly inside Draco's head. (HP, for those who couldn't tell)

'Harry!' reprimanded a stern female voice. (Again, HG for those who can't tell)

'What? He called you a - - you-know-what!'-HP

'What the-? Who are you people, and how did you get inside my head?'- DM

'Wow, aren't we eloquent? Let me introduce us. I'm Harry, and that's Hermione. Also known as: Potter, Granger, Potty, and mudblood. Did I get everything, Mione?'-HP

'Just about. You forgot the favorite, "2/3 of the Dream Team", "the Boy-Who-Lived", and "know-it-all". Oh, dear, we're confusing him!'-HG

'Sorry, Malfoy.'-HP

'But, Harry, he's not one.'-HG

'Good point. Come to think of it, what're we?'-HP

Hermione ignored Harry's question. 'OK, I know we're confusing you, Malf- uh, Draco. Here's what we're talking about.' She related the whole story to him.

'Well, isn't it obvious?'-DM

'What?'-HG

'Huh?'-HP

'Wow, the mudblood doesn't know something. How amazing! You're lying. Your parents were lying.'-DM

Harry broke in before Hermione could say anything. 'Malfoy, what do you look like?'-HP

'What do I look like? Hmmmm.........let me check.'-DM. Draco had meant it to be sarcastic, but his vanity made him look in the mirror anyways. Who was that looking back at him? This person had black hair with platinum blonde streaks. Instead of the cold grey eyes that Draco had grown accustomed to looking at for the past 15 years, twinkling blue eyes looked back at him.

Hermione's voice rang in his head. 'Do you think we're related to Dumbledore? I look almost exactly like you, but, obviously, I'm a girl. And my eyes are a much darker shade of blue. Harry's eyes are dark green, but other than that, you two look exactly like each other.'-HG

'Oh, Hermione, should I write to "Father"?'-HP

'Who?'-DM

'Didn't Hermione tell you? Our dad is the dear old Potions Master.'-HP

'No. Wait, I could have sworn that you said that Uncle Sev'rus is my dad. I must have misheard.'-DM

'Uncle Sev'rus?'-HG

'I was two, and couldn't say Severus. Give me a break!'-DM

'Getting back to the question. Should I write to him?'-HP

'No'-DM

'Why not, Draco?'-HG

'He hates you, and will think it's just a joke. I'll write to him.'-DM

'Wait, Harry, Draco. I have a better idea. I'm getting picked up by the Order. I'll tell him then.'-HG

'That's a great idea! You do that. And could you tell them to pick me up ASAP? I don't think that I can go on much longer with the Durley's.'-HP

'What, they're not treated like a prince enough? You don't get enough worshipping during school?'

Harry nearly laughed. 'Sure, right. A prince is treated like a slave, barely allowed to eat, and locked in his cupboard 'bedroom'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'-HP

'Harry, calm down! I'll relay your message, don't worry. Oh, Tonks is here. Bye! I'll see both of you soon!'-HG

Nymphadora Tonks walked down the sidewalk of a Muggle neighborhood. She was headed for the Granger's house, and she was attracting a LOT of stares. Tonks thought, 'Do I have something on my head?' and put a hand to her head. She felt her hair, and realized she had Metmorphmagied it just about an hour ago. Now she remembered it was chartreuse green. No wonder she was attracting stares!

Tonks looked at the piece of paper that told the address of the Granger household. It should be right about....... here. But the girl coming out of the house couldn't possibly be Hermione Granger! This girl had thigh-length black hair to Hermione's frizzy shoulder-length hair. The stranger also had dark eyes, an EXTREMELY fit body, and slightly pointed ears. The thing was, instead of staring when she saw Tonks, she positively beamed, and raced over to give Tonks a hug. Tonks patted the girl awkwardly on the top of the head.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" Tonks asked timidly.

The girl looked crushed, and looked down. A strand of black hair with platinum blonde in it fell out of its ponytail. The girl looked at it, seemingly for the first time, and looked up with a more understanding look on her face. "Tonks," she said. "It's Hermione."

Tonks had suspected this, but decided to test the girl anyways. "What is the DA?"

Hermione's answer was prompt. "The DA, or Dumbledore's Army, was a club that Harry, me, and 26 other people set up. It was going to be called the Defense Association, but then Ginny suggested Dumbledore's Army. The DA was a club that actually taught us to defend ourselves; in a way it was a DADA lesson."

Tonks leaned close to Hermione. "Geez, Mione!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was adopted."

"What?!?!?!?!?"

Yeah, I know. My parents broke the news to me, and the next thing I know, I'm this!"

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, it's just different, you know?" Tonks said. "Oh, he'll be expecting us. Let's go." Tonks put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, and the next thing either of them saw was a huge hallway, and Severus Snape.

Severus saw Tonks and an unfamiliar girl Apparate into his foyer. He smiled, so that was his little Allyson. Tonks and Allyson looked around, apparently amazed at the décor. Little did they know that the foyer was only the bare beginning of the manor.

Severus glided gracefully down the marble stairway, smiling at his guests. They looked a little unnerved that he was smiling, but otherwise looked all right. "Miss Granger-Hermione?" said Severus. "Welcome to my home. I believe we are waiting for two more?"

Mad-Eye Moody's voice drifted in from outside. "Well, get a move on, boy." A very different and scared looking Draco Malfoy scurried into the foyer. As soon as he saw Hermione, he stopped, examining her.

'We really look alike.' stated Draco telepathically.

'Yeah. I wonder where Harry is, though.'-HG

They examined each other a little while longer. It took them a while to hear Harry's voice screeching their names, telepathically.

'GUYS!!! It's Harry. Remus just came to the Dursley's, and he's having the time of his life hexing Dudley. So far, Dinky Diddydums has got his old pigs tail, rabbit ears, purple hair, and are those Weasley's Ton-Tongue Toffee? Ha ha, Dudley, take that after everything! Oh, Remus is finished. Darn. I'll be right there, Moony's just connecting the Floo Network. Bye!'-HP

It was at this point that Draco and Hermione realized they had been staring at each other for the past ten minutes. Snape was looking from one to the other, obviously concerned. While Draco was used to this, it took Hermione by surprise that SNAPE could show emotion.

Harry slid out of the fireplace gracelessly. His hands automatically went to the bridge of his nose to protect his glasses, before he remembered that he no longer wears glasses. Remus and Harry's trunk crashed into Harry, who had just noticed the other 5 people in the room.

The three siblings stared at each other; even their telepathic link was silent. It was obvious that they were triplets. They all had black hair, with platinum blonde streaks in it. The boys' hair was closely cut, but long enough that you could notice the streaks; also to see that it was not scruffy at all, which was a real change for Harry. Hermione had thigh-length hair, with the same streaks as her brothers. They all had high cheekbones, thin, elegant eyebrows, and full mouths. Harry and Draco were 6'5". The only difference in their appearance was their eye color. Harry had forest green eyes, while Draco had crystal blue eyes.

Hermione was 5'7". Her hair was no longer frizzy, but soft, sleek, and smooth. Her eyes were also blue, but not as light as her brother's. Hers were more of a midnight blue with traces of violet.

Harry finally spoke. "Professor, who are they? Why are we here?"

'We might as well pretend we don't know anything, right?' Harry explained.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy,(Severus was taking a guess), your real name is Douglas Thomas Snape. Your sister, Tom, is no longer Hermione Granger. She is now Allyson Orenda Snape. Your brother, Harry Potter, is no longer a Potter, but Lucius Day Snape. You are triplets, in case you couldn't tell."

Draco sat in his new room, listening to his brother and sister ooh and ahh over their new bedrooms. Draco couldn't see what was so special about them. They only had a California King-sized bed, with velvet sheets, and walk-in closets and connected bathrooms with marble floors. No big deal!

'Well, Thomas, this is rather nice compared to a cupboard.'-HP/LDS

'Well, no DUH! And who would live in a cupboard, anyways, dear brother?'-DM/DTS

'Well, Tom, I did for 11 years, if you would care to remember.'-HP/LDS

Draco was speechless. He vaguely remembered his brother saying something of those lines, but he had dismissed it as Lucius being a "drama queen". Or "drama king". Whatever.

"DRAMA KING?! OF ALL THE LOUSY, MUST UNIMAGINITIVE THINGS TO COME UP WITH! AND **_WHATEVER?!?!?!?!?!_** BRUSHING OFF MY UNPLEASANT TO SAY THE LEAST PAST AS IF IT WAS NOTHING?? LET GO OF ME, 'MIONE! MALFOY! WHEN I GET TO YOU AFTER OUR SISTER LETS GO I'LL—I'LL..."

The house rang with the echoes of Harry/Lucius' tirade about his brother's thoughts. Draco/Tom was trying to massage his brain and his ears at the same time(Harry/Lucius had shouted through the telepathic link too, though Draco/Tom seemed to be the only one with this...... pleasure), Severus was slack-jawed with a piece of cold escargot halfway to his mouth. Tonks, Lupin, and Moody were all wondering what the boy was talking about, and what had brought that on, while instinctively checking the surrounding area for Death Eaters. Hermione/Allyson, rushed into Lucius' room, and tried to restrain the furious 6'6" sixteen year old.

Hey, people!!! This is my very first fanfiction. I have no clue why that matters, but whatever. As I said at the top, your words will make my day! Thank you---

Diamond004


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius, Tom, and Allyson were all prodded awake by their own respective house-elves at exactly 9:00 am, saying that breakfast was in half an hour, and Master Snape would be very displeased with Young Master/Mistress if they were late.

To Allyson's delight, all of the house-elves were free and wearing clothes.

Lucius, Tom, and Allyson all reached the dining hall at the same moment. In unison, Lucius and Tom mock-bowed, saying, "Ladies first!" They looked at each other and laughed.

Severus Snape was sitting alone at a kitchen table set for four, drinking his coffee and glaring at the Daily Prophet. On the front page sat yet another article saying again how deranged Harry Potter is. Snape scowled, and added another level of fury into the scowl. How DARE they insult his son?!?!?

The door cracked open, and a strand of Allyson's beautiful long black hair fell in the doorway. Severus' scowl dropped away, leaving a happy smile to grace his face. That same smile was never seen by Hogwarts students.

Allyson stepped in, escorted by her brothers. "Good morning." the three said in unison. "How are you today?" asked the one with the green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. 'Which one is that?' Severus found himself wondering, then felt like the worst parent ever. He couldn't tell his own kids apart!

Severus answered the boy. "I am fine, son. How are you three?"

"We're fine," said the blue-eyed one. "We just-"

"Wanted to give you-" broke in Allyson.

"Something that will help all of us-" said Triplet Boy #1.

"-And that he made!" finished Allyson and Bluie.

"Guys, it wasn't all me!" cried the 'maker'.

"Uh, yeah, it was, Lu. You got the metal, stoned, and fused them together, AND put the magic on!" argued the one who was identified as Tom.

Severus gaped at the exchange before him. He had seen the Weasley twins finish each other's sentences, but that was nothing compared to these three. Severus felt that he had to restore some calm, before he lost all of his sanity. "So. You wanted to give me something?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh....... right. Here ya go!" Lucius dropped a small box onto the kitchen table in front of his father.

Severus looked at the box suspiciously. Too many years in the feld had made him wary of small objects like this one.

Lucius spoke up suddenly. "In fourth year, you threatened me with Veratiserum to find out whether or not I had stolen into your private stores."

Severus looked up, startled. His son had answered the very thing that had been on his mind. He had wondered if these were really his kids, and not Death Eaters in disguise, trying to kill him. It had been attempted before. Severus deemed it safe to open the small box. He opened the lid, ready for anything, and found.....

The most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. It had onyx as its main stone, with everald, amethyst, and crystal in the middle it. The design was a dragon. It was so lifelike, you expected to feel the multicolor flames surrounding the dragons' head. You expected the eye carved on the dragons' stomach, made of the green, purple, and clear stones, to follow you. Tom was over in a heartbeat, gathering up the necklace in one hand, and Severus' hair in the other. Severus seemed to come to life then.

"You-You made this?" he whispered hoarsely at Lucius, who looked anxious to his fathers' reaction.

"Yes. D-Do you like it? Shall I take it back? I will, if you don't want it. I mean-" Lucius' rambling was cut off by Severus, who had caught the boy in a hug. Lucius tensed, then relaxed in his father's arms.

"Thank you, Lucius. You have no clue how much this means to me." whispered Severus.

Allyson grinned mischievously when the two broke apart. "Wait 'till you see what it does!"

Severus groaned. Suddenly, he didn't feel so good about this.

Severus looked up from his book at the kids. The three were silent, but looked at each other. Also, Severus kept on hitting his head, because he kept on hitting his head because he kept on hearing something that sounded like a muffled radio inside his head. But that was nuts, and not to mention impossible.

Allyson, Lucius, and Tom looked at each other, and started laughing hysterically. Severus looked from one to another. He asked, "What's so funny?"

None of the kids said anything, just looked at each other. 'Nothing, dad.' Severus heard this as if it was spoken, but no mouths had moved. 'What the-' he thought bewilderedly.

Allyson's know-it-all tone filled Severus' head. 'We TOLD you that the necklace had special properties. Mind-talk is just one of them!'

Tom spoke out loud, "Another is that if any of us is in trouble, it'll do some sort of an alarm. For me, it'll get really cold, Lucius' heats up, Allyson has her alarm vibrate, and yours beeps. Don't worry," he hastened to assure his father, who looked horrified. "Only us and the teachers well hear it, if you decide to tell them who we were."

Lucius and Allyson suddenly had the same thought. "Ron!" they cried, looking at each other. Allyson said in a shaking voice, "Um, sir?"

Her father answered with a pained expression on his face, "Yes?" He was thinking, though, 'Why did my baby girl call me "sir"?'

Allyson said, "Well, um, how are we, uh, going to tell our friends about, er, this?" she gestured to the four of them.

"You mean, Misters Goyle, Crabbe, and Weasley?" Severus said, paling. He hadn't thought about them. Allyson nodded in confirmation. "Well," said Tom. "I know my friends won't mind. They'll probably just grunt." he added, sneering.

Lucius and Allyson just looked at each other. For the first time ever, they wished that Ron was as stupid as Vincent and Gregory.

'I've got an idea on how to tell Weasley......' thought/said Severus. 'But you all are going to have to act as if you've only HEARD about him from me. And you'll have to call me "Dad" or "Father" for this to work.'

The three looked at each other and realized what their father was asking of them. But it was for the best, they supposed.

Allyson spoke up first. "OK, but can I be called Ori in front of everyone, please, Daddy?"

Lucius looked up and said, "I'll do it too, Father. But also, can I be called by my middle name, Day? Lucius is a great name, but I keep on thinking of Tom's other dad whenever someone calls me it."

Tom nodded. "I'm fine. But it will  be hard to call him Weasel, won't it?" Severus smirked. "All right. Be prepared to hear a huge Molly Weasley tantrum, though. And you guys are Ori, Day, and Tom. Good. Well, let's go floo to Headquarters."

Day, who had stepped up so eagerly before, now had to sit down. "H-Headquarters."

Severus looked puzzled. "Yes, Headquarters. What's wrong?" he asked the unusually pale boy. Ori knelt next to her brother. She looked up at her dad. "Sirius." she stated plainly, turning her attention to the boy who was obviously trying to hold his emotions in check. Severus had plainly forgotten the relationship between godfather and godson. He gulped, then turned back to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, tossed it in, and shouted, "Molly Weasley!" while sticking his head in the fireplace.

Severus' head popped into the kitchen fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place. His view was blocked by a cooking cauldron. He tried to peer around the stew, and glimpsed a dash of red hair. "Molly!" he gasped.

Molly looked up, hearing her name. Seeing someone behind her cauldron, she hurried to remove it so she could talk to the man easier. She was surprised at her visitor. "Oh, Severus!" she exclaimed. "Dear, how are you? Not to be rude, but my stew is getting cold, so what are you doing here? Why didn't you just Apparate here?"

"Molly, I'm very good, thank you. You may put your stew back on, but you may want to put someone in charge of it. Yours and your son Ronald's presence is required at the Burrow as my.... ahem charges cannot Apparate or Floo to Headquarters. Meet us at the Burrow in ten minutes." His head popped back out. Molly wondered what in the world the spy was up to.

Severus popped his head back out of the fireplace, and brushed the soot off of himself, stretching as he did so.

"Well," he told his children. "We'll meet Molly and Ron in ten minutes at the Burrow. Go get presentable, you three."

Ori opened her mouth to say, "We're perfectly presentable, thank you!" to her father, but then she realized that being in her nightgown is not exactly called "presentable". She closed her mouth, turned, and then followed her brothers upstairs.

Nearly ten minutes later, three out of four people were ready. Surprisingly, Ori was ready and waiting for her brother Tom to get his butt down the stairs. Finally, Severus, Ori, and Day shouted, "Come ON! Tom, let's GO!!!"

At nine minutes, 45 seconds, Tom walked lazily down the marble staircase. Severus looked appraisingly at his kids. "Too much hair gel......" he muttered, waving his wand and removing most of the gunk from his son's hair. He turned his attention to his other son. "Hmmmm..... his eyes are too recognizable..." and charmed both boy's eyes to as beetle-black as his own. He also cast a glamorie on Day's lightning-bolt scar. Not even Revealio could take that off. Severus turned towards his daughter. She was perfect, looking just as a Snape daughter should. "Let's go," Severus announced.

Flooing was always an unpleasant experience, but two people flooing at the same time was the worst experience ever to Day. 'At least, though,' he thought to himself, ' I get to go with Mione..... no! NOT Mione! Ori, Ori, Ori, Ori.........'

When the four stepped out and/or picked themselves up off of the floor of the Burrow, Ron and Molly were already there. Needless to say, they were very surprised to see a teenage boy clinging on to Severus as if it was a matter of life and death. Then another two people fell out. They both started to grin at the sight of Ron and the Burrow, but then glanced at Snape, and quickly changed their smiles to sneers. As Ron looked at the four, he realized that the other teenagers were Snape's KIDS!

Severus sneered at the unfortunate redhead, then turned to Molly. "The presence of Ron Weasley is required at my house for three and a half weeks, due to his abysmal potions grade on the OWL's. I will- dare I say it- help him to make him up to NEWT potion's level, so he can still become an Auror."

Molly's pleasant smile twitched. Ori, Day, and Severus all got ready for a Molly Weasley blow-up. They were not disappointed.

"**_RONALD WEASLEY!!!!! HOW DARE YOU GET AN 'ABYSMAL POTIONS GRADE' ON THE OWL'S?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I GO THROUGH TO KEEP YOU IN HOGWARTS, AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET??????? YOU HAD BETTER GET THAT GRADE UP, YOUNG MAN, UNLESS YOU WANT TO LEAVE HOGWARTS!! AND I MEAN IT! I WILL PULL YOU OUT UNLESS YOU GET AT LEAST AN 'ACCEPTABLE' IN THIS CLASS!!! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!?!?!?!??????" _**

Ron cowered before his mum. She had positively doubled in size, and he knew she WOULD carry out her threat. And he didn't want to leave Hogwarts!! "Yes, mum," he whimpered. "Crystal clear."

Molly turned away from her cowering son. "So, Severus." she said brightly. "Who're the kids?"

Severus mentally sighed, relieved that he was not of the receiving end of Molly's anger. "Ori, Day, and Tom-" here he snapped Tom out of the daze that he had been in since Molly had started yelling-"this is Molly Weasley, and her son Ronald. Molly, Ronald, my children, Ori, Day, and Tom."

The first words Ron managed out in the whole visit were, "Bloody...... who's the mum?"

Snape glared at him. Actually, all four of them did. Ron shuddered. One of the boys looked at his dad. "Dad, shouldn't we be going? Don't you have a potion on?" Snape was silent for a minute, then replied, "Yes, Day, you're right. Come along, Weasley. Molly, would you send his things later?"

Molly said, "Of course. Goodbye, my Ronnikins!!! I'll miss you!" she covered his face with kisses.

Ron complained, "Muuuuuuum!!! Bye!" he walked away a couple of steps, then turned around again. "Why in the world am I going to Snape's house? Oh well. What do I say to Floo?" Snape eyed the young man suspiciously. "Snape Manor." he replied.

One at a time, they Flooed back to the Manor. When Severus finally stepped out, he surprised Ron by saying, "Your lessons don't begin until next Monday. Take advantage of the week I'm giving you, and just study, relax, but DON'T explore without 2 of my 3 kids with you." Severus stopped, and mentally heard his kids exclaiming how smart he was. He walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Day stuck out his hand. "Hi, Ron. I'm Day. This is my brother Tom and my sister Ori. You're welcome to just, like, hang out with us or something if you want to." Ron nodded, knowing that he would get bored if he didn't hang out with kids his own age.

Suddenly, the other boy-Tom, Ron thought his name was- slapped Day on the arm. "Tag! You're it!" he shouted, and ran away with Day hot on his heels. Both of them were laughing hysterically. Ori rolled her eyes at her brother's childish behavior. "Ron, don't mind them. They just need to grow up a little, and Day was looking forward to you coming so much. I'm really good friends with Harry Potter, so he's heard all about you and everything you and Harry have done. We all think it's amazing." she smiled at Ron.

She put on an icy tone in her head, though. 'Boys, get back here NOW!!! Or do you want me telling Daddy that you left only ONE of us here with Ron?' she asked her brothers telepathically.

The sound of skidding shoes filled the stone corridors, as Tom and Day turned themselves around and ran back to their sister. "Good doggies!" she laughed, knowing that later she would be punished. Ron looked utterly confused. Not only had Ori said something completely random, but both Day and Ori seemed really familiar; he just couldn't place them.

Little did he know that a silent conversation was being held.

'Should we tell him?'-DS

'I'm not sure. I want to, it's just that telling could put us all in danger, and plus, we have 3 ½ weeks with him. AND we don't know how he'll react.'- OS

'You have a point, Ori. But it's REALLY hard not to call him "Weasel" or anything and give myself away.'-TS

'I think it's simple on how to not make him tell. Have him swear a blood oath.'-DS

'That's good, Day. We'll just tell him that we need to trust him with something, and he is just the perfect person to trust with the information. He'll probably just want to know if we're Death Eaters, and then agree when we prove we're not.'-OS

The triplets did exactly as Ori said, and after the Death Eater statement was proven false, it looked like Ron was going to explode with curiosity. When they explained they needed a blood oath, he picked up a letter opener from the study and pricked himself. They performed the oath, then they had to think of a way to tell Ron who they formerly were. Finally, Tom sighed, and used his most arrogant-Slytherin voice. "Can you really not recognize me, Weasel? You must have gotten stupider from all that flame hair burning your hair."

Ron sputtered and peered at Tom with a disbelieving expression on his face. "Malfoy?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

Ha ha! A cliffie! I love cliffhangers.......

I WILL try to get the next chapter up quicker than this one. I will TRY. Though, I have to confess, my black belt test is coming up next weekend, and I need to prepare. I am so screwed on that. I soooo messed up at the pretest today......

I'm gonna try to do another story too, but I'm warning you guys, if I can't concentrate, that story will be removed! Cuz this one ain't going! This is my baby...

**REVIEWER RESPONSES!!!!!**

_projectjay- _ YAY! My very first reviewer!!! Thank you, and I will continue to write. I couldn't not. You know what I'm saying? And yeah, I love driving Severus crazy. Wait till you see what chapter 3 has in store for him!!!! Lol

_agatha-christie-fan-04_- I'm glad I'm worrying you! j/k j/k... I think... lol just kidding. Thanks for the compliment on the story. And as I said in the authors note what's in these things, this is my baby. I'm NOT giving it up. I totally agree. We're going to be the "Sters" lol remember what we used to call each other in 6th grade..... I will seriously consider your offer. If I ever need someone, I promise you'll be the first one to know! : ) luv right back atcha and I'll see you this weekend (my test... AAAH!!!) Bye!

_bast4_- thank you! To be quite honest, I still have them on summer break; I haven't even thought about the Hogwarts situation yet! I hope that Draco and Harry'll become nicer to each other...(muse screams: _you're the authoress! You can do whatever you want to these characters!!_ ) squishes muse with foot and I certainly hope that this will turn out to be good. I put a lot of effort into it.....

_harleythekat_- thank you so much for the compliments.....authoress blushes bright red from praise and as to why you didn't think of it.... I dunno. Ha ha, I thought of something before the great harleythekat! cheers lol just kidding still blushes and as to where I got the names.... Well, I'll just keep that little secret for right now..... lol (squished muse mutters: _try ......_) heh, don't listen to a thing that muse says... I don't know why I keep her around (muse: has a glaring contest with authoress in which, naturally, she loses at.) lol. When you're off grounding, let me know, ok? I read all about it on Draco's LJ. That sucks for you.....

_Crimsonphoenix1­­­_- thanks, I like to put twists on stuff. (muse mutters: _including me..._) diamond004 glares at muse, who cowers. that's better. I didn't know I had one either, until I began to pack up my stuff about....4 months ago, and, well, now it's history! Lol I like different stories, they're so much better than all the ones out today..... lol I checked like 3 thousand times and I know for a fact that there are no stories like this at all. Bye!

thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you do so again (muse mutters: _that is diamond's terrible attempt at a subtle way for all you nice people to click that little button in the left hand corner... yes, that one, that says 'submit review'._) stupid muse I've got to go, before my muse leaves me again. Bye!

Diamond004


	3. Chapter 3

Triplets

Chapter Three

By Diamond004

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter ™. I am NOT J.K.Rowling.

(A/N- Day Harry Potter

Ori Hermione Granger

Tom Draco Malfoy

I hope this clears up any confusion. Thank you, and PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!!!!!)

Day closed his eyes. Ron still didn't know who he previously was, though he knew that Tom had been Draco Malfoy and Ori used to be Hermione Granger. He had just been on the verge of telling, but then his throat closed up and he couldn't. He even told his siblings not to tell Ron. Ron, of course, was clueless. He just thought Day was this really cool guy who had a hot sister, and was unlucky in his choice of his dad and brother.

"Day? Day.......? DAY!" Tom's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Day's eyes flew open. Ron, Ori, and Tom were peering at him, looking bewildered. Day instantly recoiled, the Dursley's in his head immediately. Day shook his head, clearing all thoughts of dark cupboards out. He feebly smiled. "What's up?" he asked, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Ori mentally replied, 'everything behind you is floating, and the candles are turning random colors.'

Day cried, "WHAT?!?!?!!" and turned around, upsetting his chair.

Sure enough, everything (including the table and chairs that Severus was sitting at, though he didn't seem to notice) was about 10 feet in the air.

Severus rustled his newspaper. He know very well that he was he was not on the ground. He knew he was precisely nine feet, six inches, and seven centimeters off of the ground. He stated calmly, "Day, if you would get me down there, I would be most grateful. Thank you."

Three hours later, Severus' face had into the scowl that the Gryffindors know so well. However, Day's face had the same glare on it that his father did.

"Boy," Severus finally snarled. "How the bloody hell did you get me up here in the first place?

Day snapped, "I don't know! It was done by ACCIDENTAL magic. ACCIDENTAL! Let me just try one thing before you get on my case!" he shouted. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted, pointing at the table, chairs, and his father. Everything suddenly felt gravity again, and fell to the floor. Severus felt his body fall, and cried out. Ori shouted, pointing her wand at everything, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and everything floated down, guided by Ori's wand.

Severus felt his feet gently hit the floor. He stood up, stretching. He smiled at Ori, and kissed her on the top of the head. "Thank you, Ori." Severus said.

Day huffed, and stormed off to his room. Ron looked after him in confusion. What had caused **that**reaction? Not even Ginny did that.

Ori and Tom looked at each other. They knew that their brother had not had the best home life when he was Harry Potter. Even now that he was his true self, his relatives (Severus) was ignoring him, and favoring Ori. That couldn't be good.

Severus just rolled his eyes. At least he had gotten down safely. Plus, Day was a teenager. Mood swings happen.

Day wanted to scream and cry. All he had ever wanted was to have a family and be loved in return, just how he was. Now, he couldn't even fool himself by saying, 'the wizarding world loves you, Harry. That's plenty of love,' because he wasn't even really Harry Potter. He was Lucius Day Snape, son of Severus Snape, one of Hogwarts' most hated professors. He was a triplet, and had been lied to for all of his life. Dumbledore had let Sirus die by not telling him the prophecy. But as much as Dumbledore should have told Harry, Harry should not have believed the visions, and told Snape right off. Sirius was dead, and it was all his fault! He couldn't believe that he had been so naïve, and trusting in VOLDEMORT'S visions. Oh, for Heaven's sake, this is the person who had tried to kill him numerous times, and had nearly succeeded for four times! But he had to follow his 'saving people thing', didn't he. He should have paid better attention, and followed Hermione's advice! If he had, Sirius would still be alive!

Day choked back a sob. Sirius had loved Harry Potter. Would he have taken the same time to get to know Day Snape, son of his most hated enemy? No, Day answered himself. No, he wouldn't have. He would have hated Day, too, just by association with Snape. That brought Day to another Pity Question (as he had begun to call them). If he had grown up Day Snape, would he have wanted to get to know Sirius?

Day allowed himself a fantasy. He would have grown up with a loving family that knew everything about him. He wouldn't have been Harry Potter, the Boy- Who- Just- Won't- Croak. He would have lesser expectations. He would just have to act like a Slytherin, and that would probably come naturally.

Slytherin! That's probably what the Sorting Hat meant! It probably saw through the charm to hide his parentage! 'Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that--- no? Well, if you're sure--- better be GRYFFINDOR!' that's what it had said, but since Malfoy had been a jerk on the train......

Malfoy. Day sighed. Malfoy was now his brother, his own flesh and blood. Literally, they were 2/3 of triplets. Merlin, would he EVER get away from being a fraction?

Ori timidly knocked on Day's door. A gloomy voice answered, "Who is it?"

"It's Ori," she answered.

"Go away," was the snarled answer.

Ori left with a sad heart. Her brother seemed to hate her. Not that she blamed him. **_She_** was the favorite. And until recently, his only family had hated him. She could see why he'd be mad. That didn't mean she had to like it.

Day's timid voice filled her head. "Ori?"

She sighed, then said, 'Yes, Day?' –Ori (Hermione)

'I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just, I've never had a real family. All I want is acceptance and love from Dad and Tom. Is that so bad?'- Day (Harry)

Ori felt bad, and swore to tell Professor- wait. Dad, and her brother about Day. 'No, Day.' she replied softly. 'No, Day, that is perfectly reasonable. But, you know, Dad does love you. He just doesn't know how to show it. You were his most hated student for 5 years, and now you're his son. It's just bizarre to him.'-Ori (Hermione)

'Yeah, I guess.'-Day (Harry)

Day checked that Ori was completely out of earshot when he stepped out of his room. He tiptoed to Severus' study, and knocked. "Enter!" boomed Severus' formidable voice.

Day slipped into the office. He stood before Severus, head bowed as a gesture of respect. "What, Day?" Severus' voice was impatient. He had a lot of work to do!

Day reflexively backed away. With the Dursley's, that tone had never meant anything good. He remembered that this was his dad, not the Dursley's. Then he stepped forward again, and said, "I just wanted to apologize."

Severus' growing annoyance with the boy vanished. In its place was confusion and curiosity. "Apologize?" he asked. "For what?"

Day's voice trembled. "For multiple things. For being disrespectful towards you earlier. For hovering you in the first place. For-" here his voice caught. "For spying in you Penseive last year. For being arrogant and....and...." Day could not go on.

Severus stared at the ashen-faced boy in front of him. One person couldn't feel all that, they'd explode!

And here was a 16 year old boy who felt that being the Boy-Who-Lived (well, previously) made everything his fault. Did Fate do nothing? It had been Fate that had brought him to Godric's Hollow that night. It had been Fate that had had Potter see that dreadful memory with James Potter in it. Severus murmured, "Day, don't worry. Everything will turn out as it should."

Day looked at him, almost all lines of premature aging gone. He looked like he was supposed to; like a sixteen year old. He gave a small smile. Severus started. Day had Kendra's smile! Why hadn't he seen it before?

Day's smile turned confused. He had obviously heard Severus' thought. "Who's Kendra?" he asked.

Severus' voice grew quiet. "Kendra was your mum."

Day looked down. He had hoped for a mum, but.....wait. "Was?" he questioned.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Severus snarled.

Day backed up, frightened. Apparently there were only two touchy topics with his dad: Kendra, and James Potter.

Severus looked uncaringly at the young man. It seemed that the boy was only good for two things: to defeat Voldemort, and to attract pity. "Get out of here!" Severus scorned.

Day fled the office only too happily. He found his way to his room, and rummaged through his trunk, trying to find the secret compartment. He found it, and took out his journal.

MEANWHILE!!!!!!!!!!-----!

Ori walked away from her bed, thinking. If she couldn't do anything, who could? Ori thought back to the past half hour.

FLASHBACK

Ori found her room, and went over to her bedside table, picking up her diary as she went. She picked up her pen 'bless the muggles,' she thought, and tapped the pen on the paper, trying to put her emotions into words. Finally she wrote,

**Dear Diary-**

**Many things have changed since I last wrote. I am not Hermione Granger, I am Allyson Orenda Snape. Yes, Snape. You know, Snape, as in Severus Snape, tall, greasy, evil Potions teacher. No, I'm not kidding. Believe me, I wish I was.......**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention! Do you remember my best friend and my best enemy? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Yeah, um, I'm not an only child anymore. And guess who my brothers are? I know, how can I be related to both Malfoy AND Snape? It's just wrong! Someone up there really doesn't like me, huh? sighs**

**How many times have I complained to Harry and Ron about my parents, and how nosy they are, always prying into my business, etc? Now I know I was selfish and disregarding Harry's feelings. I mean, he had no parents, and I had two loving ones. Oh, I feel awful. And I feel bad for Day, too(Harry). Day is very unhappy, I can tell. I'm good with feelings like that. I don't know what he's going to do, but I have a feeling it's not going to be good. **

**Yours-**

**Ori Snape**

BACK TO DAY!!!!!!!!------!

Day pounded his pillow after rereading what he had written in his "journal". He couldn't believe what his conclusion had been, yet what he had decided was for the best..... wasn't it?

He had written:

Journal,

I have changed immensely since I last wrote. I can't even tell you how much I have changed. I found my life was a lie. I turned out to be Snape's son. Need I say that that was frightening? Is frightening, I should say. I don't know what to do. All I have ever wanted was to have an accepting and loving family. Now I can't get that. it's really too much for a 16 year old boy to do, along with being an only hope, killing a killer, and feeling guilty over my godfather's death. I just can't handle anything! And I thought being a teenager was supposed to be the best years of your life. I can't deal with "dad's" sneering and scowling at me, as if I was the problem to everything! I can't handle it! I just can't!

I don't know what else to do. I have to go back to being Harry Potter.

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, I had it ready except for the end like a week ago, but I had writers block. Still, that is no excuse, so I hope that you can accept my apology for the wait.

Now for the reviewer responses!

Enb2004- here's the chapter! I tried to keep everything you suggested in mind, and I appreciate the advice so much!

Grand admiral chelli- did you get my email? I'm not quite sure if I sent it....... Thanks! Here's the update!

Agatha-christie-fan-04- even though you didn't review on fanfiction, it's still good! j/k I luv ya! I hope that the names were easier to figure out this time! I'll see you soon.

And to everyone else- I didn't get any reviews from you, but thank you for reading the story! And please review!

diamond004


	4. Chapter 4

_**Triplets**_

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K.Rowling. The only characters I own are Kendra, Biter, and Twist. **

**Also, please check out ghostlycat543, she only has 1 review, and she's my friend. So please check her out. Thanks! smiles**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day Snape jerked awake, awoken from yet another dream of his dad looking at him with the uncaring expression on the face. Then Severus started laughing at him, turning into Voldemort, who said in his high pitched voice, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

Day shook the dream to the back of his mind. An abandoned thought from the previous night resurfaced. Now Day had doubts of becoming Harry again. Really, should he go back to live a lie just to get away from uncaring relatives? After all, he did live with the Dursley's for 16 years. And he had stayed "him" for all that time, hadn't he? Maybe he could stand it a little longer.

'Or,' said a little voice. 'Or, maybe he could go Muggle, escape from an uncaring life, and start over. It was only the middle of July, he could get lost easily. Today, perhaps. He would withdraw some Galleons, convert it to pounds, and get a "makeover". It was possible! Perhaps tonight, if Dad didn't give any sign of liking him. Then he wound run away, go to London. Maybe he could find a good family to recommend him so stores to go to.

**-That Night-**

Day crept out of the mansion-like house. He was trying to be as silent as possible, for he

didn't want to get caught right now. 'Thank Merlin for silencing spells on shoes.

000000000000000000000000000000000

At about dawn, the Knight Bus pulled up at the Leaky Cauldron. A very bleary-eyed boy

fell off. Tom, barkeeper and owner of the pub rushed outside and brought the crumpled

young man out of the mist and dew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day groggily opened his eyes. An unfamiliar room filled his vision. He sat up, sleep

forgotten. Tom the barkeeper sat him up, and said with his toothless grin, "Feeling better,

sir? Who are you, if I may ask? Just for the roster, sir."

Day thought quickly. His name had been Harry James Potter. What is another "J" name?

"John," he told the old man. "John Smith."

'Smith?' Day wondered. 'Where had _that_ come from?'

Tom left. Day looked around the small room he currently inhabited. It looked the

same as the other Leaky Cauldron rooms he had been in. he got up tenderly, stretched,

and started getting ready.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day stood outside of a nice-looking Muggle house. He went up and rang the bell.

A woman with light brown hair answered the door. She looked to be very sad. She asked in a trembling voice, "Yes, do you need anything?"

Day looked at the woman closely. He felt as if he had seen her before, but he couldn't place her. "Actually, yes." He admitted. "I was just passing through, and was wondering if you might be able to recommend me some stores?"

The woman brightened considerably. "Sure!" she said. "I'm a fashion designer, so I know lots of good places. Come in, come in!"

Day stepped over the threshold. Pictures of a family were scattered tastefully throughout the house. The woman caught his attention again. "My name is Danielle, and over in the kitchen is my husband, Stu. Let's check what size you really are, shall we?" she said, indicating Dudley's old baggy clothes.

"Um, all right." Day muttered as he stepped to where she gestured. There was another picture of the family. Now that he got a better look at the pictures, he saw it was Danielle, a man who must be Stu, and—

"Hermione?"

Danielle looked up from measuring his waist. "Do you know Hermione?"

"Yes, she was one of my best friends! I'm sorry, I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Day Snape."

The tape measure dropped from Danielle's hands, but she paid it no mind. "Snape? Isn't that Hermione's teacher's last name?"

Day looked at Danielle strangely. "Yeah. My sister, Ori, used to be Hermione. I was Harry Potter."

Danielle jumped up and hugged him. "Harry! How are you? What do you mean…" her eyes bugged. "SISTER?!"

Day turned his gaze away from Mrs. Granger. "Yeah," he said. "'Mione was my sister. I say 'was' because I am no longer. I don't belong to the family. Anyways," he changed the subject, "can you recommend me some stores?"

Danielle jumped. "Of course, dear, of course. Let me just make a list."

She came out a few minutes later with a list with about twenty stores on it. "I wasn't quite sure what you wanted," she explained," I just put everything on there that I thought that you might like."

Day smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger. I seriously can't think you enough."

Danielle waved her hand, brushing aside the gratitude. "It was no problem, dear. Just come back if you need more."

Danielle opened the door, and Day stepped outside. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Harry, and good luck."

Day looked up and down the street, and then looked at one of the store's addresses. He summoned the Knight Bus.

The bus stopped in a back alleyway. A group of bedraggled kids stared at him. After all, it's not normal to see a person appear out of thin air. Day gave them a thin smile, and discreetly checked to see if all of his money was still there. It was. He turned and left the alley.

'Thank Merlin for magic,' Day sighed, putting what seemed like the millionth bag into his bottomless, feather-light bag. Now he had enough fitting muggle clothes to last him a lifetime. He changed into a denim vest, and faded jeans with holes in the knees. All of his bruises were there for all to see, but he didn't care.

There was only one problem. He had just spent all of his muggle money except for five pounds on shopping for clothes, contact lenses, a new haircut, and he wasn't about to go get another withdrawal from Gringotts so soon!

Day's stomach rumbled. He realized that he was hungry, so he spent two pounds on a soda, two pounds on a hot dog, and the remaining 50 pence on chocolate. He had developed something of a sweet tooth lately.

After the meal, he gasped. He had just spent all of his money. He was literally broke.

Day scuffed his boot as he walked. After wandering for about half an hour, he noticed his feet had leaded him back to the alleyway where the bus had dropped him off. The kids were still there, too. Day didn't know what to do, so he just plopped down of a convenient barrel.

The kids looked at each other. Finally one stepped up, and asked, " Who're you? This is our turf, whatcha doin' 'ere?"

Day examined the girl. She had closely cropped mouse-brown hair, ragged clothes, and very pretty grey-green eyes.

He replied, "I'm just sitting here; I don't think I'm doing anything that's hurting you," he snapped, his sparkling green eyes covered by brown contact lenses. His bleached blond hair flopped into his eyes, and he brushed it away impatiently. His scar-less forehead was bared. 'Well,' thought Day absently. 'It's still there, bur you HAVE to love concealer, huh?'

The girl looked at him with something akin to amusement. "Finally," she muttered. "someone 'ho isn't a total ninny."

Day rolled his eyes at the poor girl. "I'm just not afraid to bite back at a rabid dog, unlike those 'ninnies' you mentioned." he challenged.

She smirked, but seemed to be at a loss for words. Then she cocked her head as if considering him, and stuck out her hand. She said, "I'm Emily, mate. Better known as 'Biter'. And you would be….?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled. "John Smith, at your service, m'lady." Day thought, 'if I have to lie, it might as well be a used lie, huh?

Day jumped off of the barrel on which he had been residing, and deeply mock-bowed. "If m'lady would card to call me something else, I'd be touched."

She seemed to regard him seriously, but there was a definite mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Sure," Biter said, her eyes innocently wide. "Let me think on it a couple o' days? Tha' means tha' yer ok te stay 'ere wi' us." she added, throwing the other kids a look, especially one boy. "An' don' even THINK o' sayin' anythin', Twist!"

Day looked at the boy. He was an Oriental boy, and was currently rolling his eyes at Biter. He explained to Day, "The name's Oliver, but Biter thought it'd be funny t'call me 'Twist' one day. Y'know, like that Ollie Twist chap by tha' Dickens fellow."

Day laughed. He turned to Biter again. "I'd be happy to stay with you all."

Biter's smile returned full-force. She narrowed her eyes and chuckled evilly. "Ye don' even wan' te know wha' yerself into, mate."

Day smirked. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into. He was getting lost.

**OMG, I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not posting this sooner! I had it written like a month ago, but I couldn't find the time to type. I know, I know, it's no excuse, but please believe me! High school is awful………**

_**Reviewer Responses**_

**enb2004- blushes Thanks! That means a lot to me! You're my hardest reviewer to please, so when I do, and I got your review, it made me feel all good inside. Lol!**

**Crimsonphoenix1-beams Thanks! Here's your update! And, now it's your turn! Lol jk jk!**

**lily.of.the.garden- Thank you so much for your review! It meant so much to me, and I was so happy I started bouncing on my mom's bed! blushes uh, maybe I shouldn't have told you that…… oh, yeah, I read some of your story! Very good! **

**  
agatha-christie-fan-04- WHY DIDN'T YOU READ CHAPTER 3?!!? I REMINDED YOU AND REMINDED YOU, AND _NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I hope you review for this one! I'll ttyl, ok?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And I would also like to thank the people who put me on their favorites/ author alert pages: **

_**Favorites: **_

**Diamond2006: I love your name!!!! lol! **

**Agatha-christie-fan-04: xoxo infinity, girl!**

**lily.of.the.garden: again, thanks!**

_**Author Alert:**_

**Dreamer22**

**Byproduct of Evil**

**Crimsonphoenix1**

**lily.of.the.garden**

**agatha-christie-fan-04**

**enb2004 **

**Ami M. Mercury**

**wwwendy**

**harleythekat **

**thanks, all! I couldn't have done anything without you all! Please, speed up my typing process and review. I'm expecting at least 9 reviews, guys, please make it more!**

**Xoxo to everyone**

**Diamond004 **


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later, Psychic leaned against a brick wall, examining his findings. 'Hmm,' he thought. ' A gold watch, sapphire earrings in the shape of lilies, and a pruse. Not bad. But I'm looking for two families in particular here in London. I know they'll come here, eventually…… And when they do, the anty will be much higher.'

Psychic's "two families in particular" were, of course, the Dursley's, and the Snapes. Psychic's teeth went into a bare just thinking about them. The fathers of both families had something up with him….

'Merlin!' he thought, seeing a very familiar black haired bunch (and a redhead) pass by. Psychic stealthily snuck up behind Severus, and stole his wand. Then he started running away. No one noticed the ragged boy come and go. Except for maybe one person. Dark blue eyes followed the bleached-haired boy weave through the streets and duck down an alleyway.

Ori reached into her T-shirt and called through her necklace, 'Day. Where are you? I miss you. Please come back home. Please.' There she cut off the connection because people – kids – were bumping into her, for she had stopped when she opened the connection. Ori was curious as to where these children where going, so she told her dad that she'd be right back. He warily agreed.

Ori walked down the sidewalk, stopping at the far end of a store nearest the alleyway where the kids were. She heard, "All righ', everyone? Pile th' loot."

'Loot?' she thought. 'Are these kids pirates?'

She heard many grumbles, but also as many clinks of metal on metal. There was a quiet muttering for a while, then a girl saying, "Psychic? You still 'ave the earrings. Why'd yeh keep em?"

A boy's voice replied, "I'm savin' these fer my sis. Also, Biter, someone's listenin' in on us."

Ori gasped. If the kid had known, why hadn't he said anything before? She stepped into sight. About nine street kids looked at her, including the boy who had stolen her dad's wand.

She gathered up her courage, and went up to the blond boy. She hissed, "Come with me."

The boy started to protest, but now Ori felt no fear for this possibly armed boy. She stood on tiptoe and looked him straight in the eye, and snarled in her scariest Snape fashion, "_Now!_"

He didn't seem daunted, however. He looked kind of amused, actually. But he still followed her out of the shadowy alley, and into the sunshine. She stuck out her hand as if in patience. He looked at it in confusion. She insisted, "My dad's wand, if you please?"

When he still looked confused, she said, "You know, that stick you stole off of that tall guy?"

His eyes showed comprehension now, and a little bit of mirth as well. Ori wondered why. The boy suddenly snapped, "Look, I don't really care right now about that. I realize you have to go to Diagon Alley, and Snape's wand is necessary, but I don't CARE anymore, Ori!" He turned on his heel and stalked away, thinking all the while, "Oh, Merlin, oh, Merlin, what have I done? Oh, Merlin, oh, Merlin, oh Merlin."

Ori gaped at the retreating blond boy. How did he know her nickname? Or, for that matter, how did he know about magic? The only ones who knew about "Ori" were Ron, Tom, Snape, Mrs.Weasley, and.. Day?

Ori looked at the boy with new eyes. Day (if that's who it was, and Ori certainly thought so) had done a clever job at disguising himself. He had gotten a ragged haircut similar to the one he had had as Harry, but longer. He had even gotten prescription less brown contact lenses. He had gotten really dirty, so you couldn't tell what color his skin used to be. He barely looked like himself.

'Ori, please don't tell!' –Psychic (Day; Harry)

'It's my duty to tell them, Day' –Ori (Hermione)

Psychic replied with some very foul language. He stopped, seemed to catch his breath, and continued, 'Ori! You can't! Dad and Tom obviously don't like me, and I'm providing for myself! Why are you trying to take that away from me? Why are you trying to take me back, and back into an uncaring lifestyle?' –Psychic (Day; Harry)

'I've told you before; Dad does care about you, he just doesn't know how to show it!' –Ori (Hermione)

'No, he doesn't! I tried for him to like me, I tried for him to love me, I tried for something he'd be proud of! Nothing! So I left. Look. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just don't belong in the wizarding world anymore!' –Psychic (Day; Harry)

'Well, you still have his wand. You have to return it to either me or him. It's your pick.' –Ori (Hermione)

'I pick you. Where are you?' –Psychic (Day; Harry)

'I'm by the Leaky Cauldron.' –Ori noted with some surprised

'I'll be right there.' –Psychic (Day; Harry)

Ori watched the blond boy come closer towards her, wand behind his ear. As soon as he reached her, he took the wooden stick and held it out, obviously intending for her to take it. She didn't even hesitate; she reached up, grabbed his ear, and pulled him to Severus. The boy yelped, and struggled, but Ori remained impassive. Her family (and Ron) gaped at her. 'I must look a little strange.' she reasoned. 'Here I am, dragging a taller than 6 foot boy over to my friend and family.'

She stopped him right in front of Severus. She let go of him, but poked him in the back, and positioned herself so if the larger teen tried to flee, she would be in his way.

"'Scuse me, sir." Psychic said. "I believe that this 'ere stick is yours. Yeh must have dropped it." He handed the wand to Severus, and then turned to Ori. "May I go now, m'lady?" He mock-bowed, the same as he did the first morning after he found that he was Day, and the second time to Biter. Ori shook her head. "Apologize." she told him, and there was a warning glint in her eyes. Psychic sighed, turned back to Severus, and muttered, "Sorry, sir." He wanted to get away from his father as quickly as possible.

Severus examined the squirming boy. He looked so familiar, but he just couldn't place him. Suddenly, Tom went over to the ragged boy, and lifted his bowed head using two fingers. Severus looked at them in shock. The boy's profiles were identical!

"Aw, dang." Psychic muttered, knowing that he was caught. Why did Tom have to be sensible, and rat him out? He didn't want to go back to being Day Snape, he _liked_ being the pickpocket Psychic!

Severus hissed angrily, "Lucius Day Snape. Do you have any clue what we've been through, trying to find you? Do you have any idea how worried we have been? You might as well still be Harry Potter for all you've done! The arrogance!" and he slapped the boy across the face.

Psychic barely felt the slap. He glared darkly at Severus and said in the same menacing tone used for first year Gryffindors, "Pardon me, FATHER. I didn't realized you would be so WORRIED, when you didn't do anything to make me think that you CARED! THAT is why I left. I thought that I was doing the right thing by leaving! YOU seemed perfectly content with the previous HERMIONE GRANGER and DRACO MALFOY. You didn't seem to have ROOM for HARRY POTTER, too!" In his anger, he dropped the faux street accent.

Severus knew what he was talking about. That day, he had snapped at Day because he had been interrupted in grading the fourth year exams. The only one that was decent was Ginny Weasley. It had made him mad, and then when Day came in, he took the anger out on the boy.

Severus sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes to meet the child's brown ones.

"Look," he said, tersely. "I'm not good at this. I'm sorry. I thought I was treating the three of you equally. Well, OK," he said, catching himself. "The two of you boys, at least. And I had been grading infuriating exams. I'm sorry. Will you come home, Day?"

Psychic considered. He wanted to go (after all, his dad had _apologized!_ How many times did _that_ happen?) but he didn't want to leave his new friends or life behind. He was suddenly struck with inspiration. "Yeah, I'll go." He said. "But could I borrow your wand for a sec, Dad?"

Severus looked really pleased, and he handed the wand to the teen with no question. "Thanks," said the said teen. "I'll be right back, I swear!"

Psychic went to his friends' alleyway. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Mates," he began, "I've gotta leave yeh. My fam'ly sorted itself out, an' I gotta go wit' em. But, t'remember me, just, uh, tap tha' brick over there. Yeah, the one two up, three across from th' trash can. I'll get back t'yeh ASAP. Oh, yeah, t'write t'me, just write on 'ere, I'll get it. And after you're done, say, "Day Snape," all right?" Psychic said. "Bye, then."

Psychic walked back over to his family. They grinned broadly at him, as if not expecting him to come back. Severus slung his arms around both Tom and Day. Ron copied the action on Ori. Severus mock-glared at the Weasley. Ron just smiled. He knew by now that there were many sides to the Potions Master. The "greasy git" side was just one of many.

Tom smiled thinly. He did not object to Severus putting his arm around him, but he didn't pay attention to it. He was thinking about his brother, and how everyone would be acting around him. They would be trying to act normally around Day, but tiptoeing at the same time. Tom knew. When he had run away to London the previous summer, he had joined a band of thieves, and had fallen in love. Tom jerked his mind away from the past when he thought, 'I'll treat him the same as always. Day is no porcelain doll'

* * *

Day felt his new instincts rise. He tried to squash them, but he couldn't. He discreetly looked around. No one was looking at him, they were all watching a mime that was performing. His hands flashed, Severus' wallet here, Tom's wallet here, Ori's ring, here. He had them in his hand and in his pockets before the mime even finished his "box". He now stomped on his instincts, and rejoined his family and Ron, laughing at the mime's antics.

* * *

Severus' eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was in the Apothecary, (the kids were having ice cream) and he couldn't find his wallet ANYWHERE!

* * *

Day smiled and laughed at Ron and Ori. He "linked" with Tom and said 'D'you want to bet on how long it's going to take them to start dating?' he smirked. 

Tom nearly started laughing at the Slytherin-ness of his "Golden Boy" brother. He argued with himself for a minute, then leaned towards Day, and muttered in his ear, "So. 'Ow's Biter and Twistie? Di' the mention a bloke called "Pike"?

Day gaped at his brother. They most certainly had! He had actually been a bit jealous of the "Pike" that they always had been talking about! And to think that it was his own brother. Day watched Tom stifle his laughter, leaned over, and muttered, "Yeah, they did. So, d'yeh know 'im? Nah, jus' joshin'. When di' yeh meet them? How? Did you run away? What happened?"

Tom's expression darkened, much like Severus'. "I don't want to talk about it." he growled.

Day backed off immediately. One thing that he had learned with 16 years with the Dursley's, and also on the streets was don't question an angry person. The results will be disastrous.

**

* * *

**

**Hmph. There, are you happy? Not a big cliffie! Hope you're enjoying! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating this sooner! I don't have an excuse ready for you guys, but know from the bottom of my heart that I'm really sorry! People from AF, please drop me a review, and also a PM. Thanks!**

**I'm going to advertise for some of my friends, so just bear with me here.**

**Lonecall**

**Siofra the Elf**

**Ghostlycat543**

**Thnkgd4beef13**

_**And now for the Review Responses!**_

**Crimsonphoenix1- Well, you're good about updating like that! LOL! Do you have new stuff up:goes over to look: **

**Enb2004- Ha ha ha, very funny! I like the pun! Didn't think of that, myself… :) LOL Well. Anyways. Thanks for your review!**

**Dreamer22- Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing:glares at some people:**

**VladLycan- Thanks for the suggestion! I know, I'm bad. But I'm trying to change it, and repost the chapters:-P**

**kyraweasley-the-redheadchaos- Wow. Love the name. Long, though:D LOL Just curious, but are you the same Kyra Weasley from acciofirbolt? Thanks for your review!**

**Black Perla- go ahead, throttle him all you like! LOL jk jk, Nah, I like him most of the time. Unless, of course, when he's being mean to my Day:hugs Day close:**

**And to all of the people who are reading this, but don't review…. Shame on you! LOL :does shame fingers:**

**Please R&R:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

When the party arrived at Snape Manor, Day only thought of one thing: food. Living on the streets for however long made you depend on whatever you cold find. Now he had a whole kitchen full of everything! Psychic chuckled slightly at that thought, which made everyone turn and look at him like, "Oh, no, he's going to blow!" Day laughed even harder at that. In between his laughter, he managed to get directions to the kitchen. He slipped out of the room, still laughing.

* * *

Day walked back to his room, content. He had had good food to eat, he didn't have to worry, he was very happy right now. Until….. 

Day opened the door and automatically got attacked. "What th' bloody 'ell?" he shouted, trying to free himself of the cloth that held him hostage. In the background, he heard Ori's and Tom's voices shouting, "Keep him still, Ron!"

'Ah.' Day thought/said to his siblings. 'You know, you could just ask me to take a bath. I was just about to!' Out loud, he said, "Gerroff me, Ron! I'm going, I'm going!"

The cloth was removed. The first thing he saw was that he had been suffocating on a towel. Ron looked apologetic, and Tom and Ori were silent, just looking at him apprehensively. Day grabbed the towel from Ron and stalked off into the bathroom.

* * *

The showerhead burst with warm water. Day grabbed the shampoo, put a lot on, and scrubbed. Three weeks worth of grease and grime washed out. Now, the soap. It took him three tries, but soon he was a reasonable color again. When he was done, the shower automatically stopped.

* * *

Day walked back into his room, wearing a robe and drying his hair. Ori and Tom were sitting on his bed, waiting for him. The towel drying his hair flopped to the ground with a thud. 

Day looked to Ori, Tom, then back. "What?" he asked.

Suddenly his vision was obscured with long black hair, and he was being squeezed with a lot of power. Ori crushed him with all her strength, sobbing. Day poked his head up out of her hair, and gave a pleading look to Tom. Tom "told" Day, 'Let her get it out. She's been frantic with you gone.' And he followed it up with a hard glare. Day gave a mental sigh and nodded. 'OK.' he responded.

"Ori," he said out loud, "'Mione. I'm fine. Really, truly."

Ori stepped back, tears still streaming. She reached up and tapped the place where his scar was. She smiled through her tears. "Yeah, you are. You always are. No matter what, whether it be turbaned evil guys, basilisks and living memories, Si- um.. hippogriffs, resurrection, and death. You're always fine! How do you do it, Harry?"

Day smiled dejectedly. "Help, 'Mione. Lots of help. And luck."

Top appeared out of nowhere from the bed and casually wrapped his arm around Ori. "Well." he said, smirking. "We're certainly glad you're back. Sev's been unbearable lately, with you gone!" he laughed.

Day laughed, too. "Sev?"

Tom blushed. "Dad's just hard to say, that's all!"

Ori nodded and lay her head against Tom's shoulder. "Yeah, same here." she said. "I can't think of the Granger's at all. It just hurts."

That reminded Day. "I saw them."

Ori looked up sharply at him. "What?"

Day sighed and ran a hand through his still-blond hair. "I saw them. When I first left, I was on the Knight Bus. I got money out of my vault and changed it to pounds. I went into muggle London to get clothes, but I didn't know where to start. So I picked a muggle house. It turned out to be the Granger's. Needless to say, your mom was surprised to see me, but brightened a lot when I said I needed clothes. I got a lot. It's all in my bag, needing a wash. I'll do the laundry later. But… yeah."

Tom looked confused. "Lawn-tree?"

Ori grinned, tears stopped. "Laundry. Washing clothes." she said.

Tom was bewildered. "What about house-elves?"

Day and Ori looked at one another and burst out laughing.

* * *

Ron looked around, in Severus' lab. He could have sworn he'd just heard laughing.

* * *

Ori flopped onto Day's bed. Tom and Day sat down on either side of her. She smiled up at the whiteness of his room. Suddenly Tom spoke. "You know, Day," he said, clearing his throat. "you can change your room. I did mine with magic, but Ori "pianted" hers." He looked at the girl. "Is that right?" 

Ori smiled, still looking at the ceiling. "Close enough."

Tom continued, "Yeah, so she made her walls a different color with this "piant" stuff. But my point is," he concluded, blushing. "You don't have to stick with the white. Come and check out our rooms!" That being said, he dragged Day out. Sure enough, Tom's room was a navy blue with a bunch of glow-in-the-dark stars and planets on the walls and ceiling. Ori's room was now a pale yellow, looking old fashioned, in a way.

Day smiled, and headed back to his room. He had a house elf get him a couple cans of black, green, and bronze paint and some stencils. Then he got to work.

* * *

Day flopped on his bed, exhausted with his effort. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ori and Tom tiptoed quietly into Day's room. What they saw surprised them. Day was lying on a hunter green bedspread, surrounded by black walls with green and bronze Japanese characters all over the walls. Bamboo shoots were in posts in the corners of the room and near the bed. There were some proverbs stitched into wall hangings. On a dark wooden table in a corner, he had set up a little fountain. It was all very relaxing. 

Day stirred and opened his eyes slightly. Sensing that two other people were near, he forced himself awake and reached for his knives, stored all around his body. He took the one from his picket and… wait. He didn't have a pocket. And the newspapers and barrels weren't this soft, either. Ah.. Now he remembered. He had come home with the Snapes, and he was in his bed, after making his room nice.

Day groaned. It was obviously the other triplets. "Ori, Tom, I know it's not that good, but…"

Ori broke in. "Not good? Harry, this is great! I can't believe you did this in such a short time!"

Tom nodded, and said, "Yeah! I have to do more to my room to have it even compare to this in the tiniest bit!"

Day grinned. "Jealous, anyone?"

The three triplets laughed.

* * *

"Ori! Tom! Day! Dinner!" Severus called. 

"OK!" they simultaneously called back. As they were leaving the room, Day stopped and turned to go to the bathroom. "I'll be there in a minute!" he called. "Just taking out my contacts!"

Tom and Ori made their way downstairs for dinner. Severus eyed them said, "Where's your brother?" Ori chirped, "Just taking out his contacts! He'll be here in a minute."

A couple of minutes later, Day came in the room, rubbing his closed eyes with the heels of his palms. "I hate contacts." He opened his eyes, and the first thing that they noticed was that his eyes were extremely bloodshot. The second thing was that his eyes weren't green anymore. If fact, they were black. Pure, bottomless-looking black eyes. They were Severus' eyes. Everyone went silent and just stared Day in eyes. He fidgeted nervously. "What?" he said, anxiously.

"You have the same eyes now." Tom drawled, pointing to Day and Severus. Day rushed out of the room to grab a mirror. "Merlin…" he gasped. "You're right!"

Severus smiled, amusement clear. "Day," he said, "you do know that I am your dad, and so I would probably pass some features onto you, you know."

Day flushed "I _know_ that!" he said. "But… you know… I'm just… surprised. I thought I would have my… um….. Lily's eyes, still. That's all!"

Ori looked at her friend (and now brother) then looked away. He now bore no resemblance to Harry Potter, and he was now fully Day Snape. Tom caught her sadness, but didn't comment on it. He could guess what she was thinking, by the look in her eyes. Harry Potter. Lucius Day Snape was born.

**Thanks so much to mytwo reviewers!**

**Crimsonphoenix1- _Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! It means the world to me that you have consistently reviewing my story, even when it takes me –coughcough- three months to get one chapter out. Again, thanks from the bottom of my heart:) _**

**Dreamer22: _You're another one that I love hearing from. Yes, I love updates, too. LOL Fun fun:D Hey, are you planning any more fics? _**

**And to the rest of you… -shame fingers- no reviewing? –sigh- naughty peoples! Please make my day and R&R:) **


	7. Chapter 7

Day glanced around curiously. Strangely enough, things seemed brighter and whiter with his "new" black eyes. And the sun... oh don't get him started about that! The sun was blinding, so Day often retreated into the shade while Ori and Tom frolicked in thes sunshine, having picnics and running around and picking daisies...

'WHAT?' Tom screeched 'I do NOT do that!'

Day mentally smirked. 'Aw, Tom, why did you take away my humorous fantasy away?'

Tom snorted. 'Humorous indeed, Psychic.'

Day gasped. 'You... You.. PIKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'

With that said, Day rushed out into the sun, only to be burned and blinded a few seconds later. Puzzled, Day retreated back into the shade of the oak tree he had been under.

Tom stuck his tongue out at Day and taunted, "Ha, ha , ha!"

Day walked over to his father, who was also in the oak tree's shade, reading a book."

"Dad," Day said. "how come the sun hurts?"

He looked at Severus, his black eyes pleading for an answer.

Sev sighed, not wanting to tell the family secret. 'Well...' he thought. 'Better get it over with!'

Severus called Tom and Ori over, too. It might be better if they found out all at once. That way he wouldn't have to explain it multiple times.

He hesitated, feeling the heavy weight of his kids' gaze on him. Finally, he started, "Since Merlin's time, the Snapes have been around. And since Merlin's time, we have had a secret. A secret that would push us into hiding. A Snape only usually grows into this secret at the age of eighteen through twenty, but it seems as though Day is early."

He glanced at Day remembering his own feelings of knowing that his life would never be the same.

Severus continued, "I'm sure you're curious as to what this secret is. Ori may have already put the pieces together, considering everything."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Ori gasped. "Vampires?" she whispered, shocked.

Severus nodded miserably. "Yes. The whole of the Snape clan are vampires."

Day stuck out a hand in Ori's direction. "My money, please!" he crowed. Ori, grumbling now, pulled out her wallet and counted out fifteen galleons.

Snape looked at them and rolled his eyes. He knew that the school had many such bets on this topic. He didn't really care anymore, anyways.

The brunt of the thought finally hit Day. "Vampires drink blood!" he cried, horrified, and dropped his money.

Severus smiled and took a covered vial out of his pocket. The three children leaned in. He swirled it around, and took off the covering. To their immense surprise (and relief), the liquid inside was clear.

"This," Severus started, "is-"

"That's blood-ever clear potion! That's supposed to be terrifically hard to make!"

Severus glanced at Ori. "Why, yes, it is." he admitted. "That's why I always have at least one batch on, so I can make mistakes without fear. But now, with 30 years of practicing, I've become an expert." he puffed up proudly. "And that's what you all will be having!"

He looked at Day. "This is great, because you can put it in water, and it won't dilute!"

Severus continued. "So that way, it's not visible to people who don't know." he sighed. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to keep this as quiet as possible. Even from Misters Weasley, Crabbe, and Goyle. NO ONE can know!"

Suddenly, Day grabbed the right side of his face. "Oh no!" he cried. "Not again!"

With that, he sprinted up to the castle, leaving his shocked family in the dust, wondering what was happening.

* * *

A/N- If you've already read this, then you'll notice that there's a complete different part missing. But I looked at it and thought: "What? What did I write?" and hid my face. So, there's some MAJOR differences in the next part. :)

* * *

**ReviewerResponses!**

**Dreamer22- **Whoo! Good for you! Man, I haven't checked out you fics in so long… I think I will! I mean, like, today! 

**Crimsonphoenix1- **I hope this is worth the wait. I'm such a loser! –hides head- LOL

**Projectjay-** Yep! Me too! LOL! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Muses9-** I love those stories too! If you know any good ones, please tell me! And no problem, I think I can fit something like that in… heh heh… 

**Projectjay-** Again? Wow!  Well, I don't think that I'm gonna change it too much! 

**Tanith Lilitu- **Heehee. As to the prophecy…. Maaaaaaaaaaaybe it'll still work, maaaaaaaaaaaybe it won't! 

**Weasley's Wizarding Weazes-** Yep! There's more! I checked before for triplets, but there's only a couple of stories on them, and not these, and not with this twist. If that sounded arrogant, feel free to slap me upside the head.  LOL

**Black Perla-** It was my pleasure to review such an awesome story!  Really! And thank YOU for reviewing! Your turn to update! LOL jk jk! 


	8. Chapter 8

I am so extremely sorry that I have not updated this story.

Forgive me for sounding cliche, but the plot bunnies stopped coming. I got, and still have, an extreme case of writer's block. However, I do intend on continuing soon. If you would kindly send any ideas to me in a review, not email, I would be very appreciative.

Thank you so much for reading _Triplets_, and I look forward to writing more!

diamond004


	9. AN

Hello, everyone. I apologize for the long wait, and I must apologize again for discontinuing this story.

You see, I have not had any inspiration for quite some time for Triplets, though I consider it my firstborn, as it was my first "real" writing experience.

Also, my writing style has changed drastically. When I started writing this fic, I was just going into high school, and was not aware of the different angles of writing. I do not say this to sound pompous in any way; instead, just to note that if I _were_ to miraculously get inspiration, it is quite likely that it would sound very different in the hypothetical chapter nine.

I do offer this story for anyone who wishes it. Please just leave me a note saying that you'll be continuing the story, and I wish you good luck. Have fun with Tom, Day, and Ori. They are fun to manipulate. ;)

So for now I must bid you au revoir. To quote P.L. Travers' Mary Poppins, "I think, Miss Jane dear, it means To Meet Again."

So Au Revoir, and I'll see you soon!

diamond004


End file.
